Love is
by angels.02.music
Summary: “What does love mean?” A little five year old girl sitting on my lap with brown curly hair, pale skin, and striking, blue eyes asked me. ... oneshot.... i do not own iCarly.


"What does love mean?" A little five year old girl sitting on my lap with brown curly hair, pale skin, and striking, blue eyes asked me.

I looked down at her and smiled. "Love? It means a lot of things." I replied knowingly.

I could hear a deep chuckle from the doorway. I looked up and saw him grinning as he leaned at the doorway.

"But what does love mean??" The little girl asked impatiently.

"Well Halley, I couldn't tell you exactly what love is." I smirked at her.

"Why?!" Halley whined.

"Because I don't know." I laughed.

"But you're supposed to know everything." Halley pouted.

I sighed. I hugged her and placed my head above hers and looked straight at his eyes while he was standing by the door frame watching us.

"I can't tell you what love is, But I could tell you a few things about it." I tell her.

"Okay." She said as she started to twirl a strand of my hair between her fingers.

"Well. You can't rush love." I said as I raised an eyebrow to the man standing by the door frame. He chuckled.

"You also just can't help who you're falling for." I continued. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"They say that the person that you don't think you'll EVER fall in love with will be the one you will end up falling for." I smirked. He blushed.

"Really??" Halley said looking up at me.

"Really." I said as I nuzzled her nose then hugged her back closer to my chest.

"Also, when you fall in love. You don't just sit there and wait for things to happen you know. Nothing will happen then. You have to fight." I said grinning. He was just standing there grinning throughout the whole conversation.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_You really should give up on Carly." I told him as I snapped my fingers in front of his face since he was zoning out again._

"_Who said I was thinking of Carly?" Freddie said defensively._

"_Who else have you been drooling for for the last million years?" I asked him bored._

_Freddie just rolled his eyes, "Uh-uh. So I have to go." He stood up kissed me on the cheek then left without a word. I touched the place where his lips touched my skin and could feel my face burning up._

_**Scene change.**_

_Freddie and I were standing under the mistletoe at Carly's front door. We were supposed to be leaving right now. But Carly won't let us._

"_C'mon guys! You know the rules." Carly whined. I can't believe she set us up like this. And she is enjoying it too!_

_I sighed. I really wanted to get this over with. I stood on my tip toes and kissed Freddie lightly on the lips then walked away. Once I was out of sight I touched my lips and let out a girlish squeal._

_**Scene change.**_

"_Happy Valentines, Sam." Freddie said as he handed me a red rose._

_I took the rose carefully in my hand, speechless. Freddie looked nervous as he waited for a reply._

"_Thanks." I whispered as I kissed him on the cheek then ran all the way to my house._

_**Scene change.**_

"_Freddie I need to ask you something." I looked at him. I just dragged him up 2 floors up to the iCarly studio leaving a very confused Carly at the living room._

"_What?" He said looking a bit scared and something else as he rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Now don't give me a vague answer okay?!" I said threateningly._

"_Okay, okay." He was definitely scared._

"_Do you like me or not?!" I shouted worriedly at him._

_**Scene change.**_

"_Do you take Fredward James Benson as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"What else mommy?" Halley asked as she looked up at me.

"Some things are just meant to be. You just can't stop if even if you wanted to. And trust me, honey, you wouldn't want it too." I said as I kissed her nose.

"C'mon now. You have to go to bed." Freddie said as he finally walked away from the door frame. He was still grinning.

"But daddy I don't want to sleep yet!" Halley whined.

"But it's your bedtime, Halley." Freddie said as he took Halley from my lap and tucked her in her bed.

Halley sighed a little five year old sigh, "Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Halley." Freddie and I said as we walked out of her room.

"So, you shouldn't rush love huh?" Freddie chuckled.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"C'mon, Sam. You dragged me up two flights of stairs and locked me in the room with you screaming at me asking if I like you." Freddie laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I chuckled at the memory.

"That was painful you know." He said as we walked into our room.

* * *

"Sam?" Freddie asked just as we switched off the lights.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"If you could… would you rather fall in love with another guy other than me?" He asked nervously.

I laughed as I snuggled closer to him, placing my head on his chest. I could feel his arms wrapping themselves around my back.

"I would. But I just can't help falling in love with you Benson. So I guess that wouldn't change anything." With that I closed my eyes.

Yeah. I couldn't help falling for the biggest dork I met.

* * *

_Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes  
some things are meant to be (some things are meant to be)  
Take my hand, take my whole life to,  
for I can't help falling in love with you. – Can't Help Falling In Love_


End file.
